


Danse Macabre

by ItsWormie, The_king_JJ, tiny_chuchu, xiuu_lu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Anger, Assassination Attempt(s), Contracts, Demons, Drama, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Holy Water, Kisses, M/M, Mischief, SINNNN, Undecided Relationship(s), Violence, WTF, War, Wings, a grumpy angel, and more sinnnnnnnnnn, conflicts, doggo - Freeform, flirt, much flirt, power, sin - Freeform, soul sucking, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsWormie/pseuds/ItsWormie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_king_JJ/pseuds/The_king_JJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_chuchu/pseuds/tiny_chuchu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuu_lu/pseuds/xiuu_lu
Summary: The world is slowly falling into the hands of Demons, the angels working hard to take back what needs to be protected. Seung-gil Lee an angel, goes to scope out an area to meet up with an unfortunate bunch, trying his best to avoid everything evil, all luck that angels could have runs out for him, is it possible for demons and angels to get along or will this only end in ones death and an escalation of war.





	Danse Macabre

Chapter 1-

Guang Hong’s perspective-

Guanghong wanted to cause some trouble today, the fact that tensions were high between the demons and the angels made things more exciting for him, he first had to have breakfast though and nothing was more depressing than eating alone. Guangji had the tendency to bring someone with him to eat. Walking around his room he wondered what to wear before pulling out a black crop top with small shorts that matched and to feel just a bit more sexier, he then picked out a pair of leather knee high boots, once he felt ready enough to show his face to the world he walked out his room immediately starting his search for his best friend. Guangji walked up the marble floors of the castle shouting the name of his friend as he went, earning himself some glares from the other demons that were passing by but he could care less. He ended up in front of Phichit's door and wondered for a second whether he should knock in case his friend was asleep or doing something that he did not want to see, that internal struggle barely lasted a minute and Guangji proceeded to throw open the door and launch himself at the small mound on the bed screaming a loud battle cry as he did so. 

"PHICHITTTTTT LET'S GO OUT TO EAT I'M HUNGRY." With a high pitched whine Guanghong pulled off the covers and grabbed his friend shaking him side to side.

Phichit’s perspective-

Phichit was out cold since he came back from his duty patrolling the city that was slowly falling into the hands of the demons. Their job there would've been done a while ago if it wasn't for the arrival of their natural opposites at the worst of times. The conflicting energy gathered around the humans, thanks to both sides being around, made things ten times more complicated as it wasn't just about gathering souls and maybe destroying the place but also having to deal with whatever number of angels that decided to mess up their plans. It was mentally and physically draining. Don't get him wrong he wasn't team 'exterminate' the angels, he thought they were if anything: interesting. 

All hopes of sleeping the day away were thrown out of the window when a sudden force collapses on his body, a low groan is the only sound that emerges from the covers and Phichit actually whines as the warm material was pulled away. With a swift roll and a pull he trapped Ji in his arms and attempted to shush him with a finger to the general area of his face. 

"How can this tiny body...be this loud..."He mumbles trying to use his best friend as a living plushy.

Guang Hong’s perspective-

The roles were quickly reversed and Guanghong found himself in his friend’s arms. As much as he loved the warmth, his growling tummy had something else to say, feeling his friend’s finger in front of his face Guanghong licked it and shimmied out from his friends grasp rolling on top of Phichit. 

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who isn't much taller." With a quiet huff Guanghong started whining again about how food would wake him up and that he was hungry. After a few minutes of constant whining he thought that if he got a really cute outfit ready for Phichit, that would motivate his sleepy friend to get up.  
Hopping off the bed with a spring Guangji walked to his friend’s closet and picked out some black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a leather jacket.

"Hey babe if you don't wake up I'll cut up your shirt to make it a crop top like mine." Placing the outfit next to Phichit and reached over to brush a few strands of hair away from his friends face. 

"It'll be fun~"

Phichit’s perspective-

Phichit grumbles with a slight frown about to take offence to that sentence, mentally defending himself because he wasn't super short. He had lost both sources of warmth in so little time and his hand was patting around to grab at whatever he could to cuddle with. That is until the weight on him moved away, his mattress lifting the sign that Ji was out doing whatever in his room. He whimpers softly as his hand comes back empty with no blanket or best friend after searching in the general direction. He's taken out of his sulky thoughts when he hears the words your and crop in the same sentence, he rolls a little to face Guanghong with heavy eyelids eyes barely open as his hair is brushed and with a soft huff he sits up rubbing his eyes as an excuse to cover them a little longer from reality. 

"A crop....top? on me? aaah...I don't think that'd look as cute as yours.." He points out very slowly, every word dragging with sleep and he didn't even have to see him, he KNEW he had that specific piece of clothing on.

Guanghong’s perspective-

Raising a brow at the fact that Phichit was able to accurately guess his clothing choices did make him feel pretty happy because that means he knows him well. 

"Well you're cute no matter what you wear I'm sure that even angels will be lusting after you if you wear it." Patting Phichit's stomach Guanghong smiled before throwing the pants at Phichit and going through the drawers he finds a pair of scissors he sets the shirt on the floor nicely and starts cutting across the white tee horizontally being careful so he can be as straight as possible. Once he finished and was satisfied with his work Guanghong presented the shirt to his friend proudly with a small puff of his chest. 

"Now we can be matching! We can be the dangerous twins. Cute on the outside wild on the inside." Walking back over to the bed Guanghong sat in front of his friend and began tugging at the shirt Phichit was wearing. 

"Let's get you out of this, then we can eat that'll wake you up I promise after we can just walk around town or something. It's gonna be a fun day and we're going to be matching."

Seung-gil’s perspective-

Seung-gil's eyes opened at the sound of thunderclouds nearby. It was early in the morning, the usual white clouds was a toned pink and orange, the sky was exactly the same. Everything was peaceful and quiet, yet at the same time it wasn't. He rolled his eyes at the soldiers that flew past his cloud home. He needed his peace and quiet after a long night of having to go through the strategies of their next attack. Looks like he won't be getting any rest after all.  
Sighing he got out of the silky soft bed and changed into a silver shirt he stole from a friend, white designer jeans, a white long coat with a collar that made him look like the Akatsuki from Naruto, and platinum high boots that makes him look slightly feminin. His hair was messy yet neat, he had large eye bags placed on a face that said don't fuck with me. He made sure to preen his wings before he left, he felt uncomfortable with anyone else doing it though, they were very sensitive as well as his neck.   
He took a deep breath before flying out of his cloud fortress ignoring the happy waves of the angels around him. Why were they so happy? They were at war for peat sake. And who were they at war with? The demons down below. He honestly hated how things turned out. He flew through the cloud homes and into one of the few people he knew that actually understood how terrible the war actually was.   
He popped into the cloud fortress not even bothering to knock. 

"Yuuri wake up before I splash holy water on you" he knew the angel was still asleep, he could tell by the shade of white in the cloud fortress he was in.

Phichit’s perspective-

Phichit eventually let his eyes slowly blink open to watch his best friend move expertly. The unconscious soft smile that tugged on his lips at the sight turned into laughter soon enough in amusement, the black haired demon couldn't even deny that. They've been told by both sides alike the fact that they looked 'deceiving' for a demon, which was probably the point. 

"But what if it looks weird...and some of my pants sit pretty low..."He whines softly as his clothes now being tugged, definitely not putting up a fight, he was too tired for that. 

"Aaaaaaah, it's too early to be getting undreeessed! Let’s leave that for later~" He teases with a playful wink. With a swift motion his shirt is thrown casually over his head to pull the newly made crop top on.

"This better not look ridiculous on me you~" With a playful nudge to make him plop to the bed, he stands and changes properly.

"If we're going to the human realm...we'll have to be careful. In our rounds yesterday we spotted a larger number of angels flying around." He says a bit serious only to shrug as he puts on his own boots. 

"We don't want to accidentally start something..."The taller demon stares at his friend, his suspicions confirmed, as he only now noticed how low the pants hung on his hips and the crop top only made him feel more exposed.

"Um..."

Guang Hong’s perspective-

"Oooh~I do see your point but you gotta get dressed to be undressed later." Guanghong nudged his friend back playfully. 

"Hmm for low pants maybe a belt? I bet they could do a lot more than just holding up your pants." With a playful wink Guanghong leaned back and crossed his arms as he   
"examined” how Phichit looks in the crop top and finally with a solemn nod he muttered lowly.

"You look fine as hell" Tilting his head at the news of angels flying around in the human world more. 

"We should be careful but if we run into them I'm not going to back down!" Standing up on the bed Guanghong hit his chest and said as confidently as he could.

"I will protect you babe!" Hopping off the bed Guangji ran back to Phichit's closet looking for a belt smiling satisfied when he found a black belt to match, running back over to Phichit with it in hand. 

"I'm sure you can whip someone into shape with that~" Wrapping it around his friends waist he pulled Phichit closer to him teasingly. 

"Now let's go get some breakfast hm~?"

JJ’s perspective-

JJ woke with a wicked smile draped across his face he was excited, with the rising tension between the Angel's and demons, he was sure to be entertained. He loved messing around with the Angel's but doing so isn't easy now with the declaration of war, but to hell if that was gonna stop him from having a good time.   
He got out of his bed moving towards his closest searching for something decent to wear, pulling out several pairs of pants throwing all of them onto the bed, all of them were ripped from previous fights against the Angel's. JJ gave up searching for a pair that wasn't torn and put on the one with the least amount of tears. He quickly grabbed a button up shirt and a black bomber jacket fixing his messy hair in the process, slipped on his shoes and left to search for the dining room, for a well needed breakfast, highfiving other demons as he passed, he banged and knocked on Phichits door.

"You guys coming? " he snickers before continuing to walk down the hallway, knowing that Ji-Guanghong would be in there at this time.   
JJ finally reached the dining room, grabbing a tray and bowl filling it with whatever they decided to feed the demon population that day, walking over to a deserted table to eat in silence waiting for the other two to eventually show up.

Phichit’s perspective-

The whiney groan that escaped his lips was followed by a laugh, his friend did not just make a pun. With a fond roll of his eyes and a soft smile he watched Guanghong casually put on his belt, he was still very sleepy so he mentally thanked him for it.

"Oh you know we won't hold back, if it comes to teasing the sky's the limit." Phichit explains calmly with a mischievous smile and jumps a little at the sudden knock, laughing as JJ actually called both of them. 

"Oh, speaking of which we can also bring JJ with us, three's better than two isn't it~" He wiggles his eyebrows with a playful yet suggestive tone and drags Guanghong out of his room. He spotted JJ in the crowd and doesn't bother walking as he pulls his friend to fly their way to the table. 

"Hey- oh...you're only eating that?" Questions with a raise of his eyebrow. Trying get them to the topic at hand, soul eating, by gently nudging Ji's leg under the table prompting him to bring it up.

Guang Hong’s perspective-

"I think it's because we don't hold back when we tease each other people always misunderstand us." Shaking his head Guanghong pretended to be disappointed only to smile playfully afterwards. 

"That's what makes it more fun though~" Jumping up a bit at the sudden knocking on the door Guangji’s expression melted into a smile once he recognized JJ's familiar voice. 

"The more the merrier right?" There was also a suggestive voice to Guanghong's words only for it to completely leave as he was dragged out laughing at his now excited friend, following his lead to fly to JJ letting his friend do the talking first as he waved at the fellow devil. Sitting down next to Phichit and across JJ he nodded taking the hint his friend gave him. Leaning closer to JJ he held a hand up next to his face to hide what he was about to say, and began to whisper conspiratorially. 

"That's good but me and Phichit have a much more exciting idea/way to get food. We're planning on going to the human world and hunt for souls."Leaning back in his seat afterwards Guangji had a half smirk playing on his lips.

"You should join us, you know the chase makes the prey much sweeter." Sitting up straight Guanghong pointed in a random direction taking an air of determination. 

"Let's go eat to our hearts content! And if some angels come in well…we'll deal with that when the time comes." With a nonchalant shrug Guanghong smiled childishly, he wasn't really afraid of being attacked or anything, he may look weak but his body is a lot stronger than many people would assume.

JJ’s perspective-

JJ waves to the demons walking his way, he then looks at the bowl then back to gaze both of them.

"Yeah I'm unsure of why I am eating this it's definitely not worth being called food"  
He pushes the bowl away turning to meet there gaze again. He realizes that Guanghong was leaning in towards him, a smile spreads across his face as he follows the motion leaning into Guanghong, looking into the direction he was pointing, taking a moment to go over the new found information he sits there expressionless. 

“I’m in... only if we get to play around with them, it's fun to mess with humans they are dimwitted and hilarious" he chuckles throwing his spoon at another demon walking by

"And I hope we run into Angel's, I could use some entertainment, my life has been quite dry lately" he stands up adjusting his clothes a sly smirk crosses his face.   
"When do we head out?"

Phichit’s perspective-

Phichit laughs as he can see their friend being convinced rather quickly to join in the little hunt they're about to have. He can feel an uncharacteristically evil grin spread on his face at the mention of humans. Ah the amusement and delight of making them suffer a little longer before sucking every drop of life they had. Only to be vanished into nothingness to never be remembered. 

Guang Hong’s perspective-

Letting himself slouch in again Guanghong rested his arm on the table leaning his chin onto his hand as he listened to his friends conversing, eyes going back and forth between them as each one of them spoke. With a soft hum of agreement and a nod of his head Guangji kept glancing to the doors waiting for the patrol squad to enter pausing a bit at the "dry" statement. Chuckling quietly at the possible innuendo in JJ's words Guanghong looked over to his friend. 

"Well I guess we just have to make your life just a bit wet." There was a slight teasing to his voice as he playfully winked at JJ, a smile starting to spread on his face only to turn into a smirk when he sees the patrol coming in. 

"Now's our chance guys, let's go." Even though he was trying to whisper Guangji's voice seemed too loud for his own ears, the excitement that he felt was spilling out and he impatiently tugged at Phichit's arm ready to get this show on the road.

Seung-gil’s perspective-

Seeing as Yuuri wouldn't wake up to face the ticked off angel he quickly grabbed the bucket of holy water and doused it all over Yuuri's bed. As the water soaked the sheets he eventually gave up on waking the timid angel and just left him there drenched and asleep. He walked through the house and saw that Yuuri had planned on heading down to the human world for inspections that day by looking at the calendar. He walked over to the calendar and whited out the schedule giving Yuuri a free day to sleep in and get some rest. God being and angel sucked sometimes. But since he had nothing better to do, and Yuuri was out cold he thought he might as well.   
Sighing he walked out Yuuri's cloud fortress before falling down straight towards the earth. The wind gusted through his hair and all he could do is control his body temperature to keep from catching fire. Flying or floating down would take too long, he noticed this a few years back when he foolishly tried sneaking away resulting in a month of 'rehab'. It was terrible.  
Seeing as he reached the height of the Empire State Building he spread his wings and gently floated himself onto the ground of a small farm trail. He grimaced as his platinum shoes touched the dirt on the ground. Looking around he decided it was best if he head towards the city. He spread his wings and took off flying lowly, landing on the top of a business building where the workers would smoke. 'Filthy' he thought as he quickly hid his wings and halo with some creepy spell he learnt at rehab and shifted himself. He headed inside the building and pressed the elevator to the bottom floor.

JJ’s perspective-

JJ sits back on top of the table resting his elbows on his knees and his face in the palm of his hands looking straight ahead.

"Yes Phichit, dry" he laughs into his hands continuing to look around. Slowly turning to face both of them due to hearing "wet" in a sentence a smile creeping across his face winking back. 

"Maybe" he laughs

"Let’s have an adventure" he states pushing off the table slowly walking backwards turning to face the direction to which they needed to slip by the patrol team avoiding all eye contact and interaction.

Guang Hong’s perspective-

Standing up Guanghong held both of his hands lifting them up as he stretched out his back being casual about it so people won't really mind. 

"I'm always up for an adventure cutie." Following his friends lead Guanghong pretended to tuck some strands of hair behind his ear keeping his arm there for a while as he walked to block his face from the patrol in case they just happen to look over at them. Once they were out of sight Ji linked arms with his friends. 

"Now let’s goooooo!" Leading the way out to the human world Guanghong took a deep breath, taking it all in. 

"I'll never get tired of this, it's the best way to pass the time to be honest." Unhooking his arms from his friends Guangji took a couple steps observing his surroundings.

"I don't see any angels so the coast is clear! If one of us spots an angel we should warn each other. Phichit said that more of them are hanging around here."

Phichit’s perspective-

Gray eyes analyse the squad that was just arriving noticing how some of them looked ready to drop and sleep, a frown appearing on his features for a brief second before it turned into a smile nodding gently at what seemed to be their leader, with a last look over his shoulder he lets Ji pull him away. He scrunches up his nose at the sudden change of energy in the air. Phichit glances around as the Short demon keeps speaking and he nods offering a grin to both of them. 

"Yeah, it's mostly the energy surrounding the city that makes it tiring, but well. We can't pass on messing around with some angels too now, can we~? "   
He unfolds his wings with a grin to hover gently over the ground, slowly making his way to the roof of a house, searching the crowd for any signs of weakness in these humans. 

"Seems like we won't have to go too far to get us some food...” He licks his lips, eyes on a man who sulked as he took a turn onto a different street.

Seung-gil’s perspective-

Seung-gil walked out of the lobby of the large grey building, once outside he peered up wondering which company it was. 'Goliath National Bank... sounds soul sucking' he thought as he walked down the busy streets. He was sure his appearance was making him stand out in the crowd and he was right. He could feel stares shooting straight at him and he could've sworn there were malicious. Sighing, he walked down the road walking into a random cafe, he hurried and bought a large mocha ice blended with cream with the fake money he conjured up. The barista was too friendly for his liking, she twirled her hair and had a dangerous vibe to her, something he was definitely reporting back.  
Once he ordered and paid he stepped aside and waited for his drink to be made observing random people.

Guang Hong’s perspective-

Following Phichit's gaze Guanghong agreed taking the lead as he began to follow the man making sure that he's invisible to all the humans. There was a certain spring to his step as he walked, the first kill for the day was always the most exciting. As he walked he noticed a certain type of aura coming from a coffee shop, curiously he walked over to it looking through it his eyes gleaming when he found an angel standing there, the angel didn't even bother to conceal himself which made it more interesting. His tail swished behind him like an excited dog, gesturing widely to his friends that an angel was inside the shop. With a mischievous smile Guanghong entered the shop first sliding on up next to the angel he casually leaned up next to him.

"So come here often?" Laughing Guanghong leaned closer as if he was getting a better look at the angel in front of him.

"Hmmm, I haven't seen you before." Leaning back Guanghong tilted his head feigning innocence. 

"You know you should play with me and my friends we're awfully bored and could you some company." Reaching over to wrap an arm around the angel’s waist to pull him closer his voice dropping down suggestively.

"I know I would love to have you with me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Ha OK! so this is our first collective post, publish... fic thing and lemme tell you it was a journey. This fic is based off of a Rp that I'm proud about, or it wouldn't be here. Considering its based off an Rp, it took me a lot of time to edit it but was totally worth it, and truly I hope you guys like it, leave a like (kudos), we have more ready to publish for next several weeks, and comment down below.


End file.
